Lilo and Stitch: A Stitch In Time
by Xenontardis
Summary: This is based off a friend of mines story.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;""Choota!" The alien yelled, with a strange tone. "Tardis! Are you there!" His communications device was malfunctioning, his ship was skipping the atmosphere, much as a rock skips water. "Y- Xenon! My ship is headed toward a planet the inhabitance call Earth!" Tardis seemed to be worried. "Ok! Here's the problem, if I'm correct, your ship will be crash landing in Hawaii.. Whatever you do, what out for stitch!" His communications device went out. "Choota.." His ship started rumbling as he approached his last skip through the atmosphere. Flames engulfed his ships as it spun toward Hawaii. He clicked a few buttons. "Hope this works.." He directed his ships power to his communications device. It would take a while to re-route it to Tardis, so he better go into his human form. "Aloha." He said, it was his first day at the middle school, and Tardis's second. "Tardis!" He whispered, In desperate attempts to find him. His cyborg eye was covered by a fake human-like eye. He saw a person, no larger than him with green hair. "There you are.." He followed him quietly. He made a house with a porta-house device and went in to his room on the top. He climbed up and watched him, he heard someone else.. Another experiment. He hid on the other side of the house, he could only make out a few words. "Impossible!" "Angel, lets get out now!" After they left, he cut a hole in the side of the house and put it back into place. "Tardis!" He yelled. He saw a lime-green experiment run to him. "Hey Xenon." He was acting strange. "Tardis, I'm going to go work on the ships, got anything planned? Maybe we could go to some kind of diner." "Ok. But we may have a SLIGHT problem.. Stitch saw me, and now he's going to tell Jumba." "Are you serious! This is going to cause a paradox beyond fixing! This could very well collapse the universe!" He could see him trembling. "Ok, Calm down.." He looked over his shoulder to where he had stored the ship. "Aha!" He ran to it and heated up his claws and welded a few parts from his vortex manipulator to it. "Now, I need my ship.." He ran to where he had crash-landed it. and un-welded the cockpit, the ships manufacturer, Arcadia ships INC. had made every part of it separatable. He brought the pod to the ship and started fixing it up a bit, after about an hour, Tardis saw the outcome, a large two-person time traveling spaceship. "Now, It may be a bit unstable and has the slightest chance of destroying every atom in our body, but its worth a try.." Xenon said a bit strangely. "Wait, what!?" "Heh, nothing nothing at all. He hopped in the pod. "Seems great, now, we can use this just incase." He jumped out and walked to Tardis. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The sound of metal and explosions was coming from outside the house. He stared outside. "He's back!" He yelled. He stared at Xenon. "Now would be the perfect time to try out your rocket!" They both hopped in, the ship flew out through the roof, they spun the craft and the wooden planks flew off the ship. They zoomed toward Kīlauea and stopped. "The volcanoes erupting.. and.. A ship, about 5 times larger than theirs flew out of the volcano, they radio came on and they saw their arch nemesis.. Experiment 000 he was doing a maniacal laugh and pointing his guns at their ship. Luckily, Xenon had a secret weapon. He pressed a few buttons on the loosely wired keyboard from the 1990's. A giant laser emerged from a bay under the ship. "Ok, Tardis do what you do best.." He pressed a series of buttons and it hit 000's ship. It started sparking "Ahahaha!" He fired some kind of white laser and it made their ship lose a small bit of altitude and made one of the engines started flaming-out. "Cant hold her much longer, one more shot, make it count!" Xenon yelled. A giant blue flash of light blinded them, the ship fell. It hit a rock, and everything went black. He slowly opened his eyes, a blue koala came over him, wait, was it a koala? No.. It couldn't be. It was stitch standing before him. He looked around, a red liquid was creating a puddle around him. He wondered what it was, his dizziness started intensifying and he realized it was blood before passing out.


End file.
